1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider, and more particularly to a slider having a brake plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional slider has a braking effect that is achieved by a sharp turning action of the slider, so that the braking effect of the conventional slider is limited by the skiing field and the skiing skill of the user.
A conventional brake device for a slider in accordance with the prior art was disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 530682 and 595564 and comprises a flat plate mounted on the slider. The face of the flat plate has an inclined angle of about 45 degrees relative to the snow ground so that the flat plate rubs the snow ground to provide a braking effect. However, when the flat plate presses the snow ground, the flat plate easily slips on the snow ground, thereby decreasing the braking effect.